Nunca digas nunca MxS
by Lorraine-Granger
Summary: Spoilers: Final alternativo para Never Again OneShot


Disclaimer: Scully no es mía, y Mulder tampoco... pero como desearía q' lo fuera Los personajes pertenecen a Chris Carter y a la productora 1013, a la cadena Fox... et etc etc.

Dedicatoria: A todos quienes lean este FF, a todos los shippers, a Gillian y David, por darnos a los mejores personajes en la historia de la televisión y por último pero no menos importante, a todos los escritores de Fics, q' me han emocionado tantas veces y de quienes he aprendido mucho Mil besos a todos y espero sus comentarios

--------------------------------------------o0o------------------------------------------------

Scully se encuentra de pie en el umbral del despacho de Mulder, aún tiene marcas en el rostro, consecuencia de su anterior encuentro con Ed Jerse. Observa el lugar vacío, pero no se decide a entrar.

Mulder se acerca a ella por detrás y luego de mirarla de frente comenta con ironía.

Bienvenida. Te ves mucho mejor que en el hospital.- se dirige a su escritorio- Felicitaciones por hacer una aparición personal en los Expedientes X, por 2da vez. Ed Jerse está en custodia en el centro de quemaduras de Saint John en Filadelfia, había indicios de ergotina en su torrente sanguineo, igual que en el tuyo pero no hay grado de causar alucinaciones por ergotismo, se someterá a evaluación psiquiátrica cuando se recupere del trauma de las quemaduras. Al tatuador lo detuvieron y están investigándolo por tener conexión con mi amigo Pudovkin. Cerraron su caso, es lamentable porque pensaba tatuarme NY en el trasero para conmemorar la victoria de los Yankees en la serie mundial. Más vale tarde que nunca, no?

Scully, quien ya se encuentra sentada desde hace un rato frente a Mulder, acaricia suavemente un pétalo de rosa entre sus dedos, mientras él la observa tratando de no perder la concentración en la carpeta que sostiene en la mano. A duras penas lo consigue.

La... oficina del campo de Dallas ha... recibido informes sobre la imagen de un niño extraviado que aparece en un tablero negro fuera de Arlington... y... - se interrumpe para mirarla - Todo esto es porque te dejé sola?

Mulder... - Scully baja la cabeza para levantarla enseguida y mirar a su compañero - No todo se debe a tí. Yo también tengo vida, sabes? El hecho de que seamos compañeros de trabajo no te da derecho a pedirme explicaciones. Y aunque así fuera... no tengo ánimo de hacerlo. - Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la salida.

Necesitabas protección... - Mulder habla para si mismo, pero en un tono visiblemente más alto del necesario.

Basta Mulder! - volviéndose - Deja ya de suponer cosas. Primero me dejas aqui sin importarte nada, salvo tus benditos Expedientes X y luego insinuas que no puedo hacer nada por mi misma...

Mulder se pone de pie y camina hacia ella

Scully...

Escucha... No necesito oír más - se vuelve hacia la puerta y Mulder, quien acaba de hacer una suposición, la toma sorpresivamente por el brazo obligándola a volverse hacia él.

Un hombre...

Que...?

Eso era lo que buscabas Scully... alguien que te hiciera sentir como una verdadera mujer...

Mulder... - Scully trata de zafarse suavemente pero con firmeza.

Al acercarse un par de centimetros más, Mulder se llena del dulce perfume de su compañera, y al notar alterados sus sentidos, se atreve a cogerla tímidamente por la cintura. Ella sorprendida, se limita a mirarlo sin articular palabra. Son contadas las veces que lo ha hecho, pero nunca con la intención de apoderarse de ella, nunca como ahora.

No debí dejarte así - luego de mirarla un rato, con sus verdes ojos llenos de culpa, la acerca a su cuerpo. Y al suponer la tersa piel de su amiga y compañera, bajo su traje, se siente de pronto impulsado a buscar el cuello de ella con sus labios.

Mulder... que haces? - Las palabras de Scully no reflejan enojo, sino mas bien, una especie de placer mal disimulado.

Mulder sigue absorto en el dulce sabor de su piel, mientras recuerda todas las noches que ha pasado en vela tratando de imaginarlo.

Nunca volveré a hacerlo Scully, Nunca más.

"Nunca Más"

Scully se aparta de él con un movimiento brusco. Las mismas palabras que tenía Ed Jerse tatuadas en el brazo y que le habían traído tantos problemas.

Mulder baja la mirada y luego cierra los ojos. Había arruinado probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida de demostrarle a Scully cuánto significa para él.

No... quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez. - Scully cruzó los brazos abrazándose a si misma.

Millones de respuestas surgieron en la mente de Mulder en una fracción de segundo, pero su impulsividad triunfó por sobre cualquiera de ellas.

Escucha Scully... yo no soy de los hombres que se tatúan con motivo de nada como quien se fuma un cigarrillo. No soy un tipo mediocre de los que coquetean contigo en un bar...

No fue en un bar!!... ...Mulder no tienes derecho a hablarme así!

Mulder la ignora para seguir hablando.

... Ni un desquiciado que se atrevió a ponerte las manos encima!!

Scully guarda silencio

Si necesitabas un hombre, no necesitabas buscarlo en otro lugar...

Scully responde cabizbaja

Yo no decidí quedarme sola en todo esto...

Pero tu orgullo es demasiado grande como para pedirme que volviera. No es así? - la increpa Mulder.

Y que hay contigo Mulder? Siempre esperas lo mejor de mí, siempre estoy haciendo tu voluntad. Y nunca te has preocupado de lo que yo pienso o siento...

Pero no debiste refugiarte en brazos de otro!!!

Creo que fue suficiente...

Scully voltea hacia la puerta, esta vez decididamente, pero Mulder la retiene una vez más por el brazo y en cuanto logra ponerla de frente a él, la besa impulsivamente, cogiéndola violentamente por la cintura. Ella se resiste empleando casi nada de su fuerza, después de todo, ella también ha esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. Pero se rehusa a dejar que Mulder gane una vez más. Esta vez ella lo haría tan difícil, como resultaba para ella misma entregarse al placer que le ofrecían los brazos del atractivo agente del FBI.

Basta Mulder... - replicó apenas en un susurro pronunciado a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Al abrazarla con fuerza, Mulder pudo adivinar los pechos firmes bajo la blusa de su compañera. Sintió unos enormes deseos de abarcar uno de ellos en su temblorosa mano, pero contuvo el impulso con mucho esfuerzo y dirigió su mano hacia la pelirroja y sedosa cabellera.

Scully por otra parte, luchaba contra su voluntad de entregarse en los brazos de Mulder, de llamarlo por su nombre y de consolidar tan anhelado momento de intimidad. Solo consiguió el valor para darle la espalda a sin poder librarse de su abrazo, entonces cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento mientras él no podía verla. Segundos más tarde sintió su chaqueta resbalarle por los hombros y supuso que Mulder era el causante de aquello. Mulder, al contrario de lo que ella le había dicho, si era el causante de muchas cosas en su vida.

Mulder forzó la vista hasta conseguir hacerse una idea del brassier de Scully bajo su blusa, entonces suavemente la subió para librarla del cinturón de su falda. La subió un poco más hasta dejar al descubierto parte de la nívea piel de su perfecta espalda. Pero antes de ir más allá, se detuvo en algo que llamó su atención.

El tatuaje que Scully tenía en la parte baja de la espalda representaba cuán atrapada se sentía ella en su propia vida. Cosa de la que Mulder tenía más que "algo" de culpa. La serpiente que mordía su propia cola describía un círculo perfecto. Scully se estremeció cuando Mulder lo recorrió con uno de sus dedos.

No quiero convertirte en esta serpiente Scully... - dijo apenado.

Scully comprendió que Mulder no pretendía hacerle daño, que si ella estaba a su lado en cada uno de los casos que investigaban, era por voluntad propia. Que él jamás había querido arriesgarla, y que esa frase, era su forma de pedirle disculpas por todo. Ella lo conocía bien.

Mulder... - giró lentamente hasta verlo cabizbajo, como hace siempre que algo no le resulta bien- escucha, no es tu culpa... Yo... hice esto deliberadamente...

Por que? - la interrumpió.

Porque... - Scully buscó las palabras, sin éxito. No puedes solo olvidarlo?

Mulder se acerco a ella buscando su mirada No esta vez Scully.

Tomó su delicada barbilla entre los dedos y luego de conseguir su confundida mirada, la besó en los labios, esta vez tiernamente y dándole tiempo para que ella decidiera acogerlo dentro de su boca.

Scully entreabrió los labios al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Lo hizo casi como un acto reflejo. Ahi estaba otra vez, Dana Scully, haciendo la voluntad del estúpido que tenía por compañero. Del estúpido que la volvía loca.

Mulder introdujo su lengua despacio, dandose tiempo para saborear cada ricón de su boca. Le fascinaba el fresco aliento de Scully, le encantaba sentirlo cuando ella se le acercaba y le arruinaba una teoría, mientras se cuidaba de no ponerlo en ridículo delante de nadie. Le encantaba sentir sus palabras en el oído, era como si estas le acariciaran hasta lo más profundo, no importa si hablaba de autopsias, de fenómenos climáticos o reacciones alérgicas. Sus palabras siempre le provocaban una suerte de éxtasis.

Scully dudó por un segundo, una vez más estaba cayendo en su juego. Pero por otro lado, lo deseaba tanto que sentía como su sentido común se evaporaba sin dejar el más mínimo rastro.

Mulder se apoderó de la suave lengua de Scully y la succionó despacio. Luego le ofreció nuevamente la suya.

Scully estaba volviendose loca, pero se rehusaba a demostrarlo. Cuánto más podría aguantar?

Mulder dejó de besarla, solo un segundo antes de poner las manos en sus costados. Ella respiró despacio, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero le resultaba tan difícil.

La excitación estaba acabando con ella, hubiese preferido que Mulder no hubiese dejado de besarla... Ahora sentia que su mirada la desnudaba por completo, se sentía tan vulnerable. Hubiese querido arrancarse la ropa, el calor era demasiado. No lo soportaría por mucho...

Mulder sigió concentrado en tocarla, le gustaba tanto.

Sus manos subian y bajaban suavemente por sus costados, moviéndose discretamente para poder rozar la curva lateral de sus pechos.

Scully sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca. Un enorme cúmulo de sensaciones se agolpaba detrás de sus poros, luchando por salir, pero ella se mostraba firme. Si que sabía fingir!

Mulder llevó sus manos a las caderas de Scully y en instantes, solo una de ellas abandonó para dirigirse a su cuello.

Scully hizo acopio de la poca voluntad que le quedaba y retrocedió un paso, solo para encontrarse con la cubierta del escritorio de Mulder rozando su trasero. Lo que a él, le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Volvió a tomarla por la base del cuello, esta vez con más decisión y se acercó a milimetros de sus labios

Déjalo ya Scully... Me estás volviendo loco... - las palabras en su boca, le parecieron quejidos suplicantes.

Cuando Mulder volvió a besarla, ni Scully ni toda su fuerza de voluntad pudieron impedir que una de sus manos se deslizara en su cabello castaño. El resto fue historia.

Mulder se apartó de su boca para darle un suave mordisco en la barbilla y buscar enseguida su delicado cuello de porcelana.

Scully comenzó a entregarse de lleno al placer, con ambas manos asía por el cuello a su compañero, aquel compañero al que tanto quería, aquel que tanto deseaba. Por un momento recordó lo mal que le supo en la boca el beso de Ed Jerse. No era realmente un mal besador, pero no era Mulder. Ahora si podía sentir la sangre corriendo libremente por sus venas.

Al tiempo que se deleitaba en su cuello, Mulder bajo lentamente las manos por su espalda hasta su trasero, y con un suave impulso logró sentarla sobre su escritorio. Scully mantenía los ojos cerrados, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando en esa oficina. Y si a Skinner se le ocurría dar una vuelta? Ella no se lo preguntó. Solo quería entregarse por completo a Mulder, en ese momento no había nada más en sus pensamientos. El sentido común finalmente había desaparecido por completo.

Mulder estaba cansado de suponer. Por eso, mientras jugueteaba con su lengua en el lóbulo de la oreja de Scully, una de sus manos desabrochó decididamente los 3 primeros botones de la blusa de su compañera, y luego se permitió una detenida visión de sus pechos, apenas contenidos en un brassier blanco. Pudo notar como subían y bajaban suavemente al compás de su agitada respiración. Su mano izquierda se deslizó hasta la nuca de Scully y acomodó su cabeza justo frente a la suya, entonces se acercó a ella y respiró de su aliento, ella buscó su boca desesperadamente, pero Mulder se alejó lo suficiente como para que sus labios no pudieran tocarlo. Era una especie de broma cruel que a Mulder le encantaba, sentirse poderoso frente a ella. Ni siquiera en estos momentos podía permitirse dejar de lado su machismo. Menos que nunca en estos momentos.

Scully abrió los ojos y le miró con reproche. Mulder sonreía, mientras colaba suavemente su mano derecha bajo su blusa. Su expresión cambió cuando sintió los dedos de Mulder rozando uno de sus pezones sobre el brassier. Un agudo gemido salió de su garganta, y separó las piernas para luego atraer a Mulder hacia ella y aprisionarlo con las rodillas.

La erección comenzaba a resultarle deliciosamente dolorosa, mientras incrementaba la velocidad de los roces en el pezón de Scully. Le encantaba verla excitada, mientras casi podía sentir su humedad entre las piernas.

Scully estaba al borde de la locura, si seguía sintiendo el cosquilleo que le provocaba el sexo de Mulder en el suyo, su orgasmo no demoraría mucho. Volvió a besarle, mientras se apartaba lo justo para deslizar su mano entre las piernas de su apuesto compañero. Éste le mordió el labio inferior conteniendo su excitación y Scully volvió a gemir. Mulder se separó de sus labios para desabrochar con urgencia otro botón de su blusa, mientras ella seguía jugueteando en su entrepierna. Con la misma urgencia barrió con una de sus manos, todo cuanto había sobre el escritorio -"A la mierda los expedientes" - Tendió a Scully con toda la delicadeza que le permitió su ansioso deseo por ella y luego de contemplarla semi-desnuda sobre su escritorio, buscó bajo su blusa los tirantes del brassier y tiró de ellos dejando al descubierto sus hermosos y perfectos pechos. Scully echó la cabeza hacia atrás invitandole a probar de ellos, y Mulder ni siquiera lo dudó. En pocos segundos estaba sembrando besos por todo su escote. Al llegar a uno de sus pechos, lo abarcó en su mano y acto seguido, pegó sus labios como queriendo beber de él. Su lengua recorría en forma circular su pezón mientras pellizcaba el otro con los dedos de su mano libre.

Scully se contorsionaba inducida por el placer y sin darse cuenta, sus piernas estaban abiertas a todo lo que daban.

Mulder se apartó nuevamente para regocijarse con la nueva visión. El rostro de su compañera mostraba cuánto le gustaba lo que él hacía, reflejaba placer puro, deseo, excitación. LLevaba los dos pechos fuera, esos pechos que le volvían loco. Y sus piernas abiertas revelaban lo que nunca podría habido suponer, Scully llevaba un diminuto bikini de encaje blanco, a juego con el brassier, y un par de portaligas, imposibles de distinguir a través de la falda de su formal traje Armani. La Reina de Hielo del FBI se había convertido en la mujer más sexy que Mulder podría haber imaginado jamás.

Volvió la mirada al rostro de Scully, ésta seguia con los ojos cerrados y entreabría los labios para emitir quejidos ansiosos, a la espera del próximo movimiento de él. Mulder recorrió la comisura de sus labios con un dedo, y para su sorpresa, Scully lo aprisionó dentro de su boca y comenzó a lamerlo llena de sensualidad. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar de su garganta un exquisito gemido.

Mientras Scully chupaba uno de sus dedos, Mulder deslizó su otra mano desde el cuello de Scully hacia abajo, se detuvo para juguetear un par de segundos con sus pechos, y siguió camino abajo hasta llegar a su templo de placer. Acarició su sexo por sobre el bikini y pudo notar como sus dedos se impregnaban de humedad. Rápidamente retiró el dedo de su boca y la cogió por la espalda para incorporarla. Buscó su boca con desesperación y la besó apenas por la respiración tan agitada, mientras su mano se introducía dentro de su bikini para masturbarla.

Acarició primero su clítoris, despacio, rozándole apenas y provocando que ella impulsara las caderas buscándole. Luego introdujo uno de sus dedos, no le resultó difícil. A pesar de la abstinencia de tantos años, Scully estaba muy dilatada, solo quería recibirle, de eso estaba seguro.

Introdujo lentamente uno de sus dedos sin dejar de besarla, y ella tuvo que separarse del beso para liberar su excitación en un grito ahogado.

Mulder puso a Scully de pie y mientras besaba su cuello levantó su falda y la despojó de su ropa interior, dejándola caer al suelo.

La tomó por la cintura y la puso de espaldas a él. Bajó su blusa, todo lo que le permitieron los 2 botones que aún seguian abrochados y mientras besaba sus hombros, buscó su propia cremallera y la abrió. Levantó una vez más la falda de Scully hasta cogerla firmemente por las caderas.

Scully se inclinó, buscando descanso en el escritorio de Mulder, mientras él, buscaba dentro de sus boxers hasta dejar al descubierto su sexo, duro y palpitante. Scully cerró los ojos para recibirle dentro y Mulder movido, tal vez, telepáticamente por los deseos de su compañera, la penetró despacio, invadiendo lentamente su sexo, y a la vez, su cuerpo completo.

Ella era tan cálida, tan estrecha, que Mulder casi temió acabar enseguida, la deseaba tanto. Pero no quería tan solo saciar su apetito sexual, quería poseerla toda, adueñarse de su cuerpo, como ella lo había hecho con su alma. Mulder se movía despacio, suavemente, adentro y afuera, a un lado y al otro. Scully repetía su nombre entre gemidos.

Mulder... Oh, Fox...

Mulder se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Scully con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y le susurró entre gemidos.

Te amo Scully.

Continuó besando toda la espalda de Scully mientras los pechos de ella se balanceaban al ritmo de sus embestidas cada vez mas rápidas y breves.

La fricción de sus pezones contra la cubierta de madera le producía una sensación exquisita.

Mulder seguía penetrándola, cada vez más y más deprisa, con más urgencia. Escuchó un gemido largo, uno que fue más un grito de placer, y que provenía de los labios de Scully. Sintió como su vagina se contraía aprisionándolo, y se disponía a embestirla por última vez para alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Agente Mulder! - Skinner estaba de pie en el umbral de su despacho.

Señor!!! - Mulder casi se fue de espaldas incluyendo la butaca en la que había estado sentado por más de 1 hora.

Disculpe, no quise asustarlo - Skinner pudo notar el sobresalto del agente - solo venía a traerle la carpeta con la documenteción de su siguiente caso.

Mulder recorrió el despacho con la mirada, Scully por supuesto no estaba ahí. El ni siquiera había notado cuando ella había abandonado la oficina.

Si... - respondió sin saber exactamente a que.

Bien - Skinner le miró extrañado - Aqui se la dejo. - Y se dio media vuelta disponiendose a salir.

El escritorio estaba tal como siempre, todo estaba en su lugar. No había nada regado en el suelo, nada. Su mirada trató de encontrar el bikini de encaje blanco, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Lo único q' le quedaba de ese momento, era la, ahora, incómoda erección entre sus piernas.

Señor! - dijo y Skinner se volvió - Cree usted que sería posible equipar un escritorio para la Agente Scully? - y sonrió.

FIN


End file.
